


Frosting on the Cupcake

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little mis-cast in class.
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Frosting on the Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'slip'

It had been a simple slip of the tongue, or more of a tongue-twist than anything. Honestly, Raven was pretty sure nobody should ever have created a spell with that sort of sequence of words unless they were inviting trouble. 

Different trouble, at least. 

Trouble different from what she'd been trying to do, for class, and what she'd managed by accidentally adding 'cupcake' to a line where it definitely didn't belong. But she'd been hungry and it had affected her concentration and... 

She'd gotten full points for mayhem, at least. 

But Raven never wanted to see that much frosting again.


End file.
